Broken Illusions
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: Alec kidnaps a girl and is keeping her in his room in the Volturi castle. Can she escape or will she want to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alec's POV)**

As I carry her unconscious body into my room I keep telling myself that I had no choice. I laid her down on my bed and run to the door closed it and locked it. I run back to the bed and move a thick blood red curl out of her pale face.

I lean down and give her a soft kiss on her lips. I hear her moan and I move away quickly just in case she wakes up. I start to leave and give her one last look before I leave and lock the door behind me.

As I walk to the throne room so the masters can judge Edward, I keep going back to when I first saw her.

-Flashback to earlier that day-

As I'm walking through Volterra, Italy I spot a girl who looks about seventeen years old. She has thick curls of blood red and pale skin. And when she turned to me I saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. She is wearing a black leather miniskirt, a red and black corset shirt and black knee high boots.

I don't know what I am feeling but I need to know her.

She walks over to a club and gets right in; I follow and flash my ID, I then follow her to the bar and I hear her order tequila and I sit next to her.

She smells so magnificent. It's like a mixture of Calla Lily and Lilac. I breathe her in and all I want to do is take her back to Volterra Castle in my room and fuck her until she loses her voice.

She drinks her tequila shot she then orders another one and after that one she goes to the dance floor and starts to dance. I go up to her and I put my arms around her and she starts to rub up against me. I really want to take her to my bed now. I feel her skirt rise and I lead my hands down to her thighs and I run a hand under her skirt touching her lacy underwear and run my figures underneath her underwear and feel that she is wet.

I rub her and she sighs. I can tell that she is a virgin, because male vampires can tell whether or not a girl is a virgin of not. She tilts her head to the side and I start kissing her neck. She leans into me for more and it takes all my self control not to just rip off all her clothes and fuck her.

She moans and turns around and pushes up against me and says "My name is Scarlet. What's yours?"

"My name is Alec. It's very nice to meat you Scarlet." I lean down to her ear and whisper "Do you wanna get out of here?" She nods and I take her out to the ally and she pushes me up against the wall and starts to make out with me. I slip my tongue in her mouth and we battle for dominance. I win of course.

She then says "Shouldn't we move someplace else. Like your place?"

I nod and say "Yeah my place. But one thing first." I open my arms and my black mist comes out and she freaks out and starts to run but falls to the ground and my mist covers her and I pick her up and her head falls to my chest and I run to the castle.

-End flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**(Scarlet's POV)**

As I open my eyes I notice that I am not in my hotel room. Instead I am in a king sized bed with black bedding. I look around and the room is huge. In front of my view is a door , I look to my left and see a big flat screen TV and a black velvet love seat, and a rack of, what I am guessing is, movies and TV shows, and two other doors which I am guessing is a closet and a bathroom.

I look to my right and see a large window covered in black silk curtains and a high-tech computer on a dark wood computer desk and a black leather chair. I also see at least three bookcases filled with books.

I go over to the bookcases and look at the books. A lot of them look foreign. I take one book and flip through it. The writing was in, what looked like, German. I put it back and I hear someone unlocking the door and I move away and hide.

The door opens and in comes the guy that I saw at eh club. He has shaggy brown hair and pale skin. He has red eyes instead of the brown eyes he had before. He is wearing nice black pants, a dark red shirt and a black jacket with black leather shoes, and a black belt.

He looks at me and smiles a cruel smile. He comes over to me slowly and I back up till I hit the wall. He runs a hand along my cheek and says "Mine. All mine."

**A.N. Hey people I want your opinion on Alec. Should I make him mean and evil to Scarlet, or should he be nice and kind to her? Please review your answer and I will get back to you for it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Scarlet's POV)**

_What the hell does he mean 'All mine'? _ I struggle out of his grasp and run to the door, but he is instantly in front of me. He moved with inhuman speed. I back up till I bump into the bed. He then picks me up with inhuman strength and lays my head down on the pillow and he gets on top of me.

He leans down to my neck and he starts to smell me. He then starts to kiss my neck, rather hard. I start to struggle, but he is holding my hands above my head and his body is hard on mine.

I say "Who the hell are you?"

He gives me a smile that is between innocence and wickedness and he runs a hand along my leg and up to my inner thigh. He then says "I already told you my name in the club. It's Alec. And…"

"I mean what are you?" I say

He leans down to my ear and licks it and says "Well what do you know that has inhuman strength and speed and red eyes?"

"There is no such thing as vampires."

He chuckles and runs his fingers up and down my leg and I shiver, he chuckles and says "They do and I am one."

"Well if you're a vampire then why don't you have fangs?"

He chuckles again and I just want to slap him. He says "I am a different kind of vampire. And I can go out in the sunlight, I have red eyes and black whenever I am hungry I only drink blood and I have indestructible skin and you can't hurt me at all."

He goes back to kissing my neck and running his hand up and down my leg. I try to get out of his grasp, but he is too strong for me.

Then there is a knock on the door, he tells me to move into the bathroom and I do. I hear him answer and I hear him say "_Sister what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" _I hear her answer saying "_The Master's have called us to the throne room. Edward is going to expose himself so we need to be there when he comes back._" He then says "_Of course I will be there shortly."_

I hear her leave and the door close. He walks over to the bathroom and says "My apologies Scarlet, but I will have to leave for a little bit. I will bring you some food when I get back and then we can talk."

I give him a look that says 'Do you have mood swings or what'. He holds out his arm and I am guessing he wants me to take it. I do and he leads me to the couch and says "The door will be locked and the walls and door are made with a special kind of vampire venom that makes it impossible for other vampires to hear and get into without a key. So I would advise you not to try anything while I am gone.

"There is a glass of water on the bedside if you did not already see it and the sink in the bathroom so if you need anymore. You are free to take a shower and if you need any clothes there are some of my shirts in my closet that you could borrow. I will be back later and I hope you have a good rest of the day here."

He kisses my hand and heads out the door and I hear it lock behind him. I go up to the door to see if he was joking or not. He wasn't. I decide to take a shower and try to forget this whole damn thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**(Scarlet's POV)**

As I start up the shower I can't help but think of him. And I don't want to, but he just seems lonely. For some reason I want to be with him. But no. I actually came here with my boyfriend.

Eric Mitchell has black hair with electric blue eyes and pale skin. He comes from a really rich family and I do not. I am an orphan since I was six years old. And when I was fourteen I met Eric. He was nice, charming, and very cute. Although his parents don't like me because they assume that only want his money. But I am not a gold digger. I love him no matter what.

He got us tickets here for a romantic vacation. But the reason I was in the bar was because we got into a huge fight and I stormed out of the hotel room and come to Volterra.

I step into the shower and I sigh as the hot water moving down my skin. I look at the shampoo and conditioner and sigh with frustration that it is only Ax and I frown but use them. I rub soap over my body and finish. I shave myself and turn the water off.

I wrap a towel around me and head into the room. I look in his closet and get a black silk shirt and lay it on the bed. I dry off and put my underwear and bra on then the shirt. I button it up and it goes to my midthigh. I tie my damp curly hair in a messy bun piled on top of my head.

I sit down on the love seat and turn on the TV to see what's on. I flip through the channels and find nothing interesting on. I then flip through his movies and put the _'Underworld'_ movie on.

In the middle of the movie, I hear the door unlocking and see Alec come in with take out in his hand. He closes the door and locks it. He turns and smirks saying "You smell nice. I see you took a shower."

I glare at him and say "Yes well I wanted to wash off your touch from me as much as I could."

He smiles and says "Yes, but you did use my stuff."

"That's because that was the only thing for me to use." I say sarcastically.

He just smirks and with his inhuman speed and strength he sat down on the couch and pulled me on top of him making me straddle him. He smirks again and pulls me closer so both of our chests are touching. But for a small moment I see a hint of emotion in his cold, dead, blood red eyes.

He moves my arms around his neck and says "Well this is nice." Since I am wearing one of his shirts He has full view of my thighs. He looks at them and runs his hands over them. I try my hardest not to shiver, but one escapes and he smirks at me.

"P-please let me go. I won't tell anyone about you. I-I'll do anything. Just please." I say to him.

"Anything huh?" He asks. I then see that he is thinking, and then he says "Okay, why don't you have sex with me?"

My eyes widen and I shake my head and say "No. No way. I am not doing that. I would rather die."

"Oh come on Scar. You can trust me." He says.

But what gets really upset is that he called me 'Scar'. And only Eric has ever called me that. I say with clenched teeth "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Scar. Again. Got it?"

"Why not _Scar_? I like calling you _Scar_." I could tell he is trying to get me mad. I just get off of him and move as far away from him as possibly.

I move over to the bookshelf and look over at the books and look at the books. He comes over to me and hugs me from behind. I try to struggle to get out of his grasp, but he is too strong.

He lowers his head to my neck and starts to kiss it. He then rips my rubber band out and my wet, curly, blood red hair falls over my shoulders.

He lowers one of his hands to my front and puts it in my underwear. He starts to slowly circle my clit. I hold back a moan and try not to give in.

He finally gives up on that task and turns me around and pushes me up against the wall. He crashes his lips down to mine. He licks my bottom lip asking for permission, as much as I want his skillful tongue and hands all over my body, I resist.

He then squeezes my butt and I gasp and he slips his tongue in my mouth. At first I protest but I then melt against him. He smirks against my mouth and pulls away, leaving me pouting, but soon recovering.

"See _Scar_, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He says as he caresses my cheek.

I turn and look away and ask "Can I please eat now?"

He chuckles and says "Of course. I got Chinese. Hope you like it."

I get to it and sit back down on the loveseat. I open it up and immediately the smell of Beef and Broccoli, Low Main, Sweet and Sour Chicken and eggrolls fill the room.

I didn't know how hungry I was until the sweet aroma of the food filled my senses. I quickly eat it and he chuckles and I ask "Do you want some?"

He gives me a look and says "No. Vampires don't eat human food. I mean we can, but it will taste like we are eating dirt. But thank you for that offer." I nod and start to eat again slowly this time and he says "But you do know if you were offering I could take a bite out of you."

I start coughing and I turn to look at him and say "No! No way!"

He chuckles and says "Well you were offering."

"The food! Not me!" I say to him, and then ask "Besides how long am I staying here?"

"Well you are not leaving anytime soon that's for sure." I give him a look that says 'Seriously' and he says "Come on trust me already Scarlet. I mean I have been kind to you. And I think I deserve something for it." He looks at my lips, than at my chest, than at my thighs.

I say "Why don't I trust you? Well first of all you fucking kidnapped me; second you are a vampire so how do I know you won't turn me into a bloodsucking monster like you. And third I have a boyfriend." He looks board as I tell him this but his eyes narrowed as I said I have a boyfriend, but then say "And as for giving you something for you being kind," I scoff and say "You have not been kind to me. Again you kidnapped me and you are keeping me hostage in this damn room.

"I do not, and will never love you. Much less like you. You will never have my affection and I hope you burn in hell! You are such a…"

But before I could finish I see a murderous look on his face and he is holding onto my wrist really hard.

"Alec, please let go." He doesn't and I ask again and he does.

He gets up and says "Starting now there will be new rules for you while you are in here.

**1: Whenever somebody knocks in my door to come in, you will** **go into the bathroom and keep quiet.**

** 2: You will listen to me always.**

** 3: You will answer all of my questions and in return I will answer one back if I find it appropriate.**

** 4: I am in charge here, so whatever I say goes.**

** 5: If you are good, at the end of the week I will take you out of this castle for some outdoors time.**

** 6: I want you to kiss me ten times a day. And I get to determine when they end.**

I look at him and he says "Those are the new rules. You will follow them, or there will be punishments. But the rewards will be you get some freedom outside, but I will be with you anywhere you go."

Since I am so sarcastic I say as innocently as possibly "So even when I go to the bathroom?"

He narrows his eyes at me and say "Except for the bathroom. You will have some privacy after all."

I nod my head and I say "Why did you bring me here?"

He looks away and says "For reasons you do not need to know right now."

I don't know why but… He seems so lonely. I feel as though I want to comfort him and…. No, no, no, no. you will not think of those things Scarlet Anastasia McCrae. He fucking kidnapped you and you should not and will not show any emotions towards him.

Besides he is a monster. A killer. I won't like him or love him.

But what is that feeling that I am feeling?

**(Alec's POV)**

She stares off into space and I hear a knock on the door. I tell her to get into the bathroom, she does.

I open the door and see Jane. She is shorter than me and has blond hair instead of brown like me. She is my sister. We have been alive for a little 3000 years **(A.N. I may not have gotten that right. If I did Cognates to me).**

We were born prior to 800 A.D. Our mother died when we were five, from the plague that hit our village ever since we were born. Our father was kind to us up until we turned ten and the villagers thought us powerful witches.

It was not common for twin to be born, and even rarer for the twins to still be alive. We were mocked and thrown out of places and people threw rocks and didn't want us. We only had each other and our father until he believed we were children of the devil as well.

When we were nineteen they decided to burn us at the stake. Our 'father' even agreed. Jane wanted all of them to feel the pain that she felt. I just wanted it to go away.

Aro got to us in time and changed us. The transformation was hard and painful, but in the end it was worth it. We got our revenge. And we learned how to control our powers and we become two of the highest ranking guards in the Volturi.

Jane asks "Can I come in?" I nod and let her in. I close the door and I then realize I haven't got rid of Scarlet's smell yet.

She sniffs and says "Why was there a human in here? I thought you said you didn't get any humans from your time out?" And then I could hear Scarlet's heart beat fast. Damn girl! Why does she have to eavesdrop? I should have added that to the list as well.

Jane goes over to the bathroom and opens it. But I then see Scarlet with only her bra and underwear on. Jane growls saying "Who the hell are you?"

Scarlet looks at me and walks over to me saying "Oh Alec, I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?"

I give her a look and she looks at me with a look that says 'just go with it' I nod and say "No this is my twin sister Jane."

She goes up to Jane and says "It is very nice to meet you Jane, my name is Scarlet. At first I was wondering what a pretty girl, such as yourself, is doing in the hottest, sexiest vampire's bedroom. I mean besides he is really great in bed."

Jane just nods and I see her smile very slightly. I think it has been a very long time since another girl has complimented her.

Jane says "Well it is very nice to meet you scarlet. You are very pretty too." She then turns to me and says "You know I thought it was just one night stands for you?"

"I will tell you later Jane. How about we go while Scarlet here showers and gets ready for bed." I tell them.

I see Scarlet pout and say "Fine, have it your way." She then gets on her toes and kisses me. Jane coughs and Scarlet backs away saying with a sultry voice "We will continue later tonight."

My eyes widen a little and Jane and I leave.

Once I close and lock the door Jane says "Spill bother dear. Why have you kept her longer then a night?"

I sigh and say "Because she is my Blood Singer." Now it is her turn for her eyes to widen. Before she could say something I say "I know I need to tell the Master's, and I will soon."

"No, now Alec. If you wait any longer they will become suspicious of the smell of the same human scent. So once we get there, you will tell them." Jane says.

I nod. I know she is right. I mean she is my sister and even I admit that she is right about this.

Once we get into the throne room She looks at me and I sigh and say "Master's I have something to tell you."

They put their attention on me and I say "I have found my Blood Singer and she is in my room. I know it is forbidden, but I couldn't help it."

They look at each other and Master Aro says "Fine bring her in."

I go and get her. She gets dressed and I take her to the throne room. Once she goes in Aro gasps and goes up to so fast that she almost fell down unless I was behind her holding her up.

Aro caresses her cheek and says "Anastasia? Is that you?"

She says "How do you know my middle name?"

"Before I was turned I had a daughter who had red curly hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I called her Anastasia." He said "She died from a vampire attack in Ancient Greece. I was turned. Are you adopted my dear?"

"Yes I am. I am an orphan. I looked at my biological family tree and it goes back to roots in Greece. How is that possible?"

"I don't know my dear. I don't know." Aro says.

I could see fatherly love in his eyes toward her. I can't help but think that she does look a little like him. His eyes were green when he was human. I have seen some portraits of him and Didyme when they were human. And it is the same shade of green as his.

I can't help but wonder where this goes.

**A.N. Wow. Scarlet is Alec's Blood Singer and could be the reincarnated daughter of Aro. Plus the whole Volturi know that she is here. How will they all react to her? And will they all accept her?**

**Please review and thank you for all the reviews so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Yeah I know what a twist the last chapter was, but in this chapter, it will take place in Greece around 1280 B.C. when Aro had his daughter and when he was changed. Hope you like it.**

**(Aro's POV)**

I keep pacing outside the door to my wife's bedchamber. I hear screams and wait till the hand maidens come out and tell me everything is okay, and my wife, Elektra, her pregnancy went well.

I hear the screams stop and the head handmaiden, Iva; come out and in her arms a beautiful baby girl.

She hands her to me and I start to smile and cry tears of happiness. I say "Hello my little Anastasia. I am so glad that you are my daughter."

Elektra and I thought of a girl name and a boy name. The girl name is Anastasia, which means resurrection, and the boy's name would have been Alastor, which means avenging spirit.

I go up to Elektra and her bright red hair looks dull and sweaty, her pale skin looks like death and her blue eyes look dead. I say to her "My dear, are you well?"

I see that she looks away and she says "I think I'm dying my love."

I say "No! Elektra, just hold on. Please."

She lifts up her arm weakly and caresses my cheek, and then she caresses Anastasia's cheek. She says "Whatever happens, take care of Anastasia, and remember I will always love you Aro."

She sighs and her head rolls to the side. Iva takes young Anastasia and I cry and lay down next to my dead wife.

When I wake up I remember what Elektra said. She said to take care of Anastasia and that she loves me.

I go over to her crib and see her starting to wake up. I smile and pick her up.

**-Sixteen years later-**

**(Aro's POV)**

Anastasia has grown into a beautiful young woman. She has curly blood red hair that goes bellow her shoulders, her pale skin is flawless, and her emerald green eyes, mine and Didyme's eye color, are clear and beautiful.

A few years after my wife's death, Didyme moved to our small village to help me out with Anastasia.

Anastasia comes into my room and says "Good morning father. How was your sleep?"

"It was very good. Thank you Anastasia. How was yours?" I ask her.

"Well I had the strangest dream. It was of the party tonight." She says

"Oh? And what was it about?" I ask her

"Well, we were having the party and all of a sudden five demons attack. They have pale skin and blood red eyes. They killed everyone at the party. Including you and I." She looks very worried.

I tell her "Do not fear Anastasia. Everything will be alright. Nothing will happen."

"But father, I have a bad feeling about tonight. Maybe we should cancel the party." She says.

"Don't be ridicules Anastasia. It is your sixteenth birthday party after all." I tell her "Why don't you go out with Aunt Didyme for a morning stroll?" I tell her

She nods and goes to get ready.

**-Flash-forward to the party-**

**(Aro's POV)**

I get ready for the party and head out into the outside garden where Anastasia's birthday party was being held. We are richest family in this very small village, so we have a bigger house.

I see Didyme and she nods. I clear my throat and everyone stops talking. I say "Thank you for coming to my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Now I am pleases to introduce my daughter Anastasia."

The doors open and Anastasia walks out. She is wearing an emerald green tunic with a golden sash around her waist. On her feel are golden sandals. Her curly hair is in a. updo with a gold and green headband.

Around her neck is her Elektra's emerald necklace. I start to tear up when she walks down the steps.

She comes up to me and hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you father."

I smile but see worry in her eyes. Probably from her dream she had sent from Morpheus the god of Dreams.

As the first dance plays I dance with her. She dances with people, and talks to everyone. Whenever I see her, and hear her laugh, it is like my Elektra is with me again.

When I was sad and depressed, Anastasia was always there for me. She has her mother's gentile smile and her kind heart and spirit.

When the celebration is almost over, we hear a scream.

We then see demons with blood red eyes and pale skin jump over the walls. There are about five of them. Just like Anastasia's dream.

She looks at me with worried eyes and a demon bites her on her thin pale neck. She screams and one attacks me.

I feel pain beyond belief. I look around and everybody is dead. I move closer to my beloved daughter and hold her cold, dead hand in mine.

If I was going to die I would die with my daughter. I feel tears coming down my face and close my eyes and the pain keeps going.

**A.N. Hey sorry for such a depressing chapter. Really didn't know how it would turn out when I started writing it. So hoped you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Scarlet's POV)**

It is quiet for about thirty minutes and the guy who has the creepy smile says "I am so sorry. You don't even know me. My name is Aro and this is Caius," He points to the blond haired man sitting on another throne, "and Marcus." He points to the other man sitting on the other throne.

I nod and he says "You already know Jane and Alec, but this is Felix," He gestures to a tall guy with darkish brown hair and red eyes, "and Demetri." He gestures to a short light brown haired guy with red eyes.

I am really starting to get freaked out by their eyes. I stop a shiver from being released and say "My name is Scarlet Anastasia McCrae. I guess it is nice to meet you all."

Aro says "Well my dear, I am sorry that Alec kidnapped you, but I am afraid that you will have to stay here."

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?" I am starting to get angry here.

"Well my dear, I said that you will have to stay here and then we will have to turn you." He says.

I give a dry laugh and say "Oh so basically I have no fucking choice in the matter right? Well you know what? I am tired of this shit! I was fucking kidnapped and am being held here against my will by fucking vampires! If it hadn't been for Alec here, I wouldn't be stuck in this damn situation and I would be with my boyfriend who will probably start freaking out and call the cops once he can't reach me!"

They all look at me with looks that basically say 'I think she just cracked'.

I say "I have fucking had it! Okay? I so do not want to be here and the only ways you will have to get me to stay here is either tie me up, or kill me."

Aro says "Alec if you will."

I don't know what is going to happen. I turn around and black smoke surrounding me. Great this again.

I fall down into utter darkness.

**(Alec's POV)**

As I carry her to my room, again, I can't help but think of that kiss she gave me. It still lingers on my lips. She tasted so amazing. I still can't believe that she kissed me willingly.

I carry her to my room the second time and lay her down on my bed, hopefully soon to be our bed.

I know she will be angry when she wakes. I mean after all I did knock her out with my powers not once but twice.

Why should I care? I mean after all she needs to follow me and only me. But then again she is my mate; I think I was too hard on her with all those rules. I guess I will let them go, for now.

I can't help but feel sorry for her, but I still feel as though she may like it here, now that the Masters have seen her she will have more freedom and not be locked in here 24/7.

I sigh and grab a book and sit down next to her sleeping form. I look at her and lightly kiss her on her head. I hear somebody clear their throat and I look up to see Aro.

I immediately stand up and bow, he says "How is she?" I look at Scarlet then at Aro and I say "Still sleeping, and if I may, Master, are you sure she is your long lost daughter?"

He sighs and says "Come with me Alec."

I silently follow him until we reach his personal office. We go in and he takes a seat behind his desk and I take a seat in front of his desk.

He says "When I was still human I had a daughter with the woman I loved, her name was Elektra, she was my wife before she died giving birth to our beautiful baby girl Anastasia, and her portrait is right behind you."

I turn to look at a beautiful red head in an ancient white dress with her hair in a braid and ancient Greek necklace and bracelet **(On Profile)**. I then realize it is Scarlet before she died and somehow is here again.

I say "That is really her, are scarlet and your daughter related somehow?"

Aro sighs and says "That I do not know. My sister Dydime never married and my parents died when we were young so they never had any more children, so I don't have any other siblings, and I know Anastasia never had children because the night she died was the night she and I would find a suitor for her, and she was as pure as the day she was born."

I think about it for a while and realize that he is right, no way would she be a descendent because the line ended with Aro, Dydime and Anastasia, so then how is she here and why does Scarlet look exactly like Anastasia?

Aro says "You are thinking about it rather hard aren't you?"

I nod and say "I just don't get it, how can Scarlet look exactly like Anastasia when your family line ended with Dydime, you and Anastasia."

Aro says "I still don't know how it is possible, maybe I could ask some other ancient vampires for some answers…" He trails off, "But in the mean time we will treat her with as if she is a princess and you will be her personal guard since she is your Blood Singer and I know you will protect her with your life."

I nod and say "Of course I will. I would rather be burned to death again then let her get hurt in any way."

Aro says "Good, now you may leave."

I leave and run to my room only to find Scarlet reading that book I left on the bed. I enter and she looks up with a pissed off look and a book being hurdled at my head.

**IMPORTANT!**

**A.N. Hey everybody, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but I promise to update more since it is the summer for me. And I also know that some of you have seen Hiatus on some of my other stories, and that is because I am putting those on hold for a while so I work on other stories, thank you for your love and see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Scarlet's POV)

As I open my eyes I notice that I am once again in Alec's bed. I look around for Alec and I don't see a him in his room.

I decided to go to his bookcase and I see a book. It is The Odyssey. As I read it I hear the door open but ignore the person, since I already know it is Alec due to the fact that it is his room.

I say "What do you want Alec? Can't you see I am busy. And by the way, if you knock me out again with your freaky powers I will find a way to get a lighter and burn you."

"I am not Alec, and you are a little angry with him I can tell."

I turn around and see that Aro guy. I say "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

He looks at the book I am reading and says "a great book The Odyssey. But it is in Greek. Do you speak it?"

I look at the book again and say "I didn't even realize it was another language. I just recognized it and I thought it was English."

He smiles and says "Well now that is interesting. Have you read this book before?"

I say "Not this one. In school yes, but only certain parts."

Aro says "There is going to be a ball tomorrow night, and I hope you will want to come."

I scoff and say "Like I have much of a choice. I am in a castle full of vampires and did I mention that Alec will make me go like all of you."

Aro sighs and says "Look, I understand that it is hard, but it is better than killing you. The humans who set foot in here usually end up our dinner. You are Alec's Blood Singer and that means you are his mate and well it would destroy him if you died."

I am quiet for a moment and say "Why me? Why not another vampire or some other unlucky human?"

He laughs softly and says "It might be the three fates who put you two together. And as for another vampire, it is rare for a vampire to find their Blood Singer already a vampire. Usually they are human who wonder into their line of sight. Fate always has an interesting way on bring two people together."

I chuckle and ask "The three fates are known throughout Greek Mythology who can see everybody's fate and determine weave the thread of life right?"

Aro looks proud and says "That is true. Where did you learn that from?"

I slightly smile and say "I've always had an interest in Mythology. I don't know why."

He smiles at me and says "My wife would like to meet you. As well as Caius' wife."

"What are their names?" I ask.

My wife is named Sulpicia and Caius' wife's name is Anthendora. But just to warn you they may seem a little out of it. One of our guards, Corin, has a certain ability that keeps the wives happy while they are in their tower. We keep them there so they wont get hurt. Marcus' wife, who was my sister Dydime, was killed. We have taken precautions to keep them safe. So please think nothing of it."

I look at him with weariness and say "Okay, I will. But please just let me tell my boyfriend that I won't ever see him again. I feel awful that he brought me here and now I am braking up with him. I mean his parents already think I'm a gold digger, but now he will think that of me."

Aro looks at me and says "Alright you can. But later, maybe tomorrow."

I nod and follow him to see the wives.

A.N. Yay I'm writing again! I am hopefully going to finish this story and just warning you I will be fixing one or more chapters because they are bad because I was trying to hurry up and update as soon as possible so one or more doesn't make sense so I will be rewriting the chapter(s). Thank you.


End file.
